Miles Away
by MilesAway-Outsiders
Summary: Dawn is a soc, she has everything a girl could ask for, great looks, money, popularity but she wants none of it.She finds all of it to be petty, mostly she finds the social war in Tulsa between the Greasers and Socs to be pathetic. She wants to be able to like who she wants without pressure from mother to be the best. Dawn mostly wants to be with Soda, but fate has a different plan
1. Chapter 1

The girls all laughed when Dawn Johnson told them that she was going to get gas after school, being new she didn't see what the big deal was cars needed gas and her father's white Ford Falcon, which he had left to her for the week while he was gone on a business trip, was finally running low. As the girls snickered in the small circle they had been standing in after school, Dawn could feel her cheeks flushing in a blush, were they laughing at her? Had she said something stupid or mispronounced a word? As Dawn waited for them to stop laughing at her she pictured what her friends back home in Illinois were doing, she missed them, but she especially missed the busy city life of Chicago.

Dawn's parents had dropped the bomb on her that they would be moving from their cute little townhouse in the city and trading it for a five bedroom house with a large luscious lawn in the South Side of Tulsa. They assured her that she and her little sister Shelley would fit right in, but both girls were having a hard time since everyone on the South Side seemed to grow up together and while people were curious of the two little blondes from Chicago; with the fashionable clothes, proper demeanor, and quiet voices they were jealous of the girls as well. Dawn hated that, she didn't want people to be jealous of her or want to be friends with her just because her parents had money. She wanted people to like her and Shelley for being themselves, but even in Chicago that didn't happen. Dawn's mother prided herself on their money, her two beautiful daughters, and her husband's success, that even in her home city people saw her as Dawn Marie Johnson, socialite, not as Dawn, teenage girl.

"What's so funny?" Dawn finally asks the girls cautiously and the tallest of the group smiles perfectly, showing off her straight white teeth for all to see.

"Sodapop Curtis is what's funny." Emily answers as she fluffs up her curly brown hair and shoots a look at her friend to quiet down. "He's the most handsome boy in our sophomore class."

"But he's a greaser which is a pity." Rosie adds as she shifts from foot to foot, her books all in her hands as an attempt to get boys to carry them for her. So far she hasn't been successful and Dawn believes it's because the girl is too much of a follower, she's never not agreed to anything Emily has said or done.

"What's a greaser?" Dawn asks and Emily rolls her eyes.

"Oh lord, you're still so new." She says before linking arms with Dawn and pulling out of the school and onto the steps. Emily points out into the parking lot where there are a group of boys in leather jackets and greased up hair are standing around an old dented car talking and smoking cigarettes.

"Those are greasers, the low lives of Tulsa. They steal, get drunk, and are poor as the dirt under our feet, if you asked me the town would be a lot better without them." Emily explains and Dawn feels her ears get hot, she's never heard a person speak so low about people, and it was disgusting that someone could be so cold.

"And we're Social or Socs." Rosie says on the other side of Dawn, "The rich kids that have the nice clothes and are actually going somewhere in life."

"Seems to be all about money here." Dawn says quietly and Emily lifts a brow at her.

"It's all about money everywhere, is it not?" Emily asks and Dawn realizes that what she had said was very un-socialite of her and to cover up her slip she tilts her head and widens her eyes and sighs.

"I just mean maybe we should donate to them. Start up a charity or something." She answers with a breathy voice that makes her seem very stupid and very shallow, a lot like how her mother taught her to be.

"No we don't talk to them, ever." Emily says firmly before unlinking arms with Dawn and looking over her head towards the people walking out of the school. "Kitty, over here."

A dark haired girl with thick eyebrows that make her dark green eyes stand out pushes her way through the crowd and towards the girls. She lifts one of her brows and smiles perfectly walking over to the group with a smooth glide; she winks at Dawn and then takes her spot next to her. Kitty is Dawn's next-door neighbor and the only person that Dawn considers to be an actual real friend, like Dawn she dumbs herself down to fit in with the people that are in her social class.

"What are we talking about?" Kitty asks with a bored tone in her voice, gossip after school didn't sit well with Kitty. She liked to go home or head to the diner and get a large basket of fires to eat while Dawn and her do homework.

"Sodapop Curtis." Rosie says and Kitty smiles and wiggles her brows.

"Now that's one topic that's worth sticking around for." Kitty says and Dawn meets her friend's dark green eyes. They seem to be saying, 'let's wrap this up as soon as possible and ditch the dodo's.' Dawn licks her lips and nods her head slightly in agreement. She could go for some of the fries at Jay's.

"We were just explaining to Dawn what makes him such a lost cause." Emily says before squealing as her boyfriend wraps his arm around her waist. Anthony Lennox was blonde and strongly built, he had brown eyes and a snarky cocky smile on his face all the time. Dawn didn't like him or the group of friends that hung around him, especially Todd Sheldon.

Todd Sheldon was the golden boy of their grade and like his older brother had girls fawning over him all the time. Todd could have any girl but he wanted Dawn and he knew that she wouldn't have anything to do with him or his brother's beer blasts so he had to win her over a different way. He smiled coyly at Dawn and she returned the smile politely, doing her best not to look into his eyes.

"How are you Dawn?" He asks and she looks over at him, her grey eyes seeming to dull a bit when she actually has to look at him. It made him feel cruddy because she wasn't even giving him a chance. Todd was nothing like his brother, but the unfair reputation of the Sheldon's have reached Todd and while he basked in the popularity he hated it now more than ever because girls like Dawn refused to look at him.

"I'm fine, how are you?" She asks with the upmost politeness and he grinned bigger because she's talking to him.

"I'm good, you guys heading to Jay's?" He asks hoping that he can somehow talk the girl into going with him.

When Dawn's about to say that she and Kitty are in fact heading to Jay's after school, Kitty cuts her off and says, "No, we're heading right home after school. My mom wants me to watch my brother, such a drag."

Todd nods his head in agreement doing his best not to look crush by the fact that Dawn won't be sticking around much longer. He should have known though, the girl has been turning her down since the two met at the end of the summer. Kitty had dragged her to Bob's final beer blast and while the girl was completely out of her element, she was still radiant in the mint green sweater that made her skin glow. Todd shakes his head, realizing that he's staring at the poor blonde again most likely making her feel uncomfortable in her skin.

"Maybe another time Todd." Dawn says politely because she does feel bad, she feels bad that she's avoiding him and she feels bad because she knows the he's the type of boy she should like. She won't lie he's handsome, good at sports, his parents are a part of the same country club that her parents are a part of, and he's smart. He should be the boy, but he's not the boy for Dawn.

Kitty begins to drag Dawn away from the group of Socs, she's looking out towards the parking lot where there are a group of greasers. She eyes them coolly as her and Dawn walk up to the Ford Falcon, one of them says something vulgar and another catcalls making both girls a bit uneasy. Kitty knew that a greaser would never jump a Soc girl, not because they were scared of the consequences but because in that department, greaser boys had more class than Soc boys. The greaser boys just liked to ruffle the Soc girl's feathers a bit and Kitty allowed them, she liked some of them.

"Hi Johnny." Kitty says with a wink because she knows it will make the tanned skin boy with the black eyes and bruised jaw to blush. She bites her lip a bit, attempting to ruffle his feathers the same way his buddies do hers.

He keeps his cool though and says, "Kitty," in reply. She applauds him mentally and shakes her head climbing into the passenger seat where Dawn is waiting.

Dawn pulls the car out of the parking spot slowly because the boys are still picking on the girls. She blushes profusely at some of the words they say to her, because in all honesty Dawn is as innocent as it comes. Once out on the street Dawn lets out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and drives to the closest DX, which is a few blocks over.

"So who is Sodapop Curtis?" Dawn asks as the two wait at the red light to pull into the parking lot.

"He's the most handsome boy in the world. I think he might be dropping out though, he's starting to work more and more at the DX now since his parents died and less time at school." Kitty answers before sighing, "Actually I haven't seen him at school at all this year, we're usually in the same math class since both of us are pretty stupid in that department."

"You're not stupid." Dawn says, looking over at her friend as she pulls into the DX, "Math's just not your strong point."

"Say's the girl who could be the female Albert Einstein; in fact I'm going to start calling you Alberta." Kitty says and Dawn rolls her eyes, turning the radio up a bit louder when she recognizes the song to be one of Elvis Presley's.

"You're not calling me Alberta," Dawn says as she fiddles with the broken glove box to get some money for gas out.

"Whatever you say." Kitty says before laughing as she watches her friend struggle, "You need some help there?"

"No," Dawn says as she slams her palm against the glove box, the strikes knocks it loose and Dawn is able to pull the money out. "See, just got to hit it."

Kitty shakes her head, making a comment under her breath that Dawn can't really make out. The two chat idly over school for a few moments before a gas attendant knocks on Dawn's window. The blonde jumps, startled by the sound and then rolls down the window. It's a man that leans in, with patchy red hair and a sweaty face. His beady eyes look Dawn up and down before he sniffles and says, "What can I get'cha?"

"Sodapop Curtis, would be nice." Kitty says before Dawn can say anything, "I'm a friend of his."

The man nods and leaves the car window. Dawn inhales the fresh air and can't believe how putrid that man had smelt. She looks at Kitty who seems to be in as much disgust as Dawn is. It's not even a minute before Sodapop Curtis makes his way to the window and Dawn realizes what the girls had laughed about today.

He is the most handsome boy that Dawn has ever seen, more like a Greek God or a movie star. He smiles crookedly at Dawn and tips his DX hat backwards a bit to get a better look at her. His striking blue eyes meet her powerful stormy grey eyes and it's like a string pulls on his heart, making him only want to focus on her.

He licks his lips and says, "What can I get ya?" Soda's voice is as smooth as velvet and Dawn can feel the hairs on her arms rising.

"Just-um, a- um," Dawn stutters and she has to clothes her eyes for a brief moment to catch her thoughts, "Gas, I need gas."

"Right," Soda says with a small smirk, "gas." He stands up too fast and nails his head hard against the window sill. He's dazed for a moment and has to sit down; he doesn't think he's ever hit his head so damn hard before.

Dawn and Kitty both climb out of the car as soon as Soda sits on the ground. From her sweater pocket Dawn pulls out a handkerchief and kneels in front of Soda, she doesn't bother about her skirt getting soiled; she just wants to make sure he's ok.

When he doesn't take the handkerchief from her, Dawn presses the cloth to his head. He isn't bleeding, thankfully, but the pressure does make him flinch away from her. It snaps him out of his daze though and he looks up towards her, a small smile spreading on his lips and he says, "I think you have the most beautiful eyes in Tulsa."

Dawn blushes and licks her lips and replies, "How many times have you used that line on a girl?" It makes Soda smile and the string he feels on his heart tugs more and he wonders if she can feel the pressure from it too.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn helps Soda back to his feet slowly and he smiles at her gratefully. "Are you alright?" She asks again for about the fifth time in that span of two minutes.

"I'm ok." Soda says once again, he grins at her easily and she returns it bashfully. Dawn goes to wipe the car grease off of her hands and onto her skirt but Soda stops her, handing her the towel in his back pocket.

"Thanks." She says suddenly shy, she can feel his wide blue eyes on her and she can't help but wonder what this boy is thinking about her. Sodapop Curtis, who has never thought a single bad thing about a girl no matter how obnoxious or rude they can get, already thinks the world of the petite blonde in front of him.

This girl was his type. She is slender and long with a slight build that reminded him of a small fragile bird, just learning to fly. Her eyes are as grey as the dark storm clouds that rumbled through the summer skies in Tulsa, but they are wide and full of concern, the girls eyes are a portal to her innermost thoughts. He would just have to be given and take the time to pull them out. She has cream colored skin that is smooth across her face, not a single blemish in sight. The only flaw, if Soda can call it that, is that her two front bottom teeth are crooked, one overlaps the other making her that much more human to Soda.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kitty asks from behind Dawn since Soda seems to be in a daze. His eyes just focused on Dawn, the rest of Tulsa passing by him and he doesn't even realize it. "Sodapop?" Kitty says again and he finally snaps out of it when she waves her hand in front of him, "I think you may have a concussion."

"Oh I didn't hit my head that hard, Kitty." Soda says with one of his friendly easy grins. If Kitty was any other girl she would feel special that Soda took the time to smile at her like that, but she's known him since they're seventh grade year of school. They've been in the same lower division math class since then and the two have become this sort of friends. It was rare for a Soc girl to ever look at a Greaser boy, yet here was Kitty. She's never turned her nose up on anyone, unless you give her good reason to.

"I don't know, you're staring off into space and non-responsive." Kitty answers and Dawn smirks at her friend. Those storm cloud eyes of hers rolling slightly back in humor.

"I didn't realize that you're a doctor Kit." Soda says and Kitty snaps her peppermint gum in response to his sass. "So, ain't you gonna introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh right." Kitty says, looking over at Dawn. She's slightly taller than Kitty, give or take an inch, but she's a lot slimmer, a lot weaker. Kitty assumes it's because she's a city girl and most likely has never had to lift a finger in her life. Kitty has seen the help in her house and knows that her newest, yet dearest friend is spoiled. Kitty also knows that Dawn can't stand it which is what probably makes them such good friends. "This is Dawn Johnson, she moved here in the late summer."

"Hi Dawn." Soda says with one of his flirtier smiles and Kitty shakes her head, knowing that her friend Dawn is most likely weak in the knees. "Where'd you move from?"

"Chicago." Dawn says evenly, she's cool and collected like always. If she thought Soda was the slightest bit attractive, she sure didn't show it and Kitty was surprised because she believed that Soda was just every girls type.

"Hey Curtis, quit your flirting and get back to work!" The sweaty man from earlier calls and Soda laughs, lifting his DX cap off his head to push back his greased back hair. He eyes Dawn again, trying to see if there's the slightest but attracted to him, but he can't tell. The walls the girl has built around herself are built high.

Soda waves his boss and owner of the DX, Harvey, off and walks around the girls to the gas pump to fill up the white Ford Falcon that they've drove up in. Soda can see that the girls got money, that she's most likely a Soc but he still couldn't help but be so infatuated with her and as he glances back her, feeling the tug on his heart he can't help but hope that girl feels it too.

"So Sodapop." Kitty says, walking slowly around the car to face the boy head on. She wanted to have this conversation with him for a while, hear if the rumors were true. "Did you drop out of school or not?"

"Kitty." Dawn warns, her voice is raspier than Soda imagined it to be and he wants her to say something else.

"Now who told you that?" Soda asks before winking at Dawn to let her know that he doesn't mind, he knows how up front Kitty is. The brunette will never beat around the bush when she wants to know something or let you know something she lets her mouth go.

"The entire grade is talking about it. Sodapop Curtis, cutest sophomore boy becomes high school dropout and gas attendant." Kitty says with snarky smile that makes Soda shake his head with a laugh.

"Wow did they write a column in the newspaper too?" Soda asks and Kitty smiles more genuinely at him.

Dawn watches the exchange curiously; surprised by how good of friends the two seem to actually be. She guesses that the lower math class must be small; giving them the chance to actually become friends but then again, Kitty really didn't pay attention to the whole social class divide unless she was with people who could and would ruin her reputation.

"Not yet, that's why I gotta get the full story so I can write an article." Kitty says and Soda cocks one of his eyebrows up, a trick he picked up from Two-bit.

"Dawn?" Soda says, snapping his blue eyes to meet hers. Dawn lifts her brows in question since she has seemed to lose her voice to reply, "Is Kitty here on the school newspaper?"

"Nope, Kitty here doesn't even do her English papers let alone write articles for newspapers." Dawn says and Soda chuckles. Kitty rolls her eyes and then smiles at her girlfriend, glad to see that the girl is actually talking to him and isn't being shy like always.

"Oh I do my English papers." Kitty says and Dawn gives her this look. Kitty knows this look because it's the only look Dawn gives when she's actually teasing you back and Kitty loves to see it on her friends face.

"Yeah, about forty minutes before they're do in study hall." Dawn says and Kitty laughs, nudging her friend with her elbow.

"Still have a C in the class." Kitty says and Dawn rolls those eyes again.

"Oh, wow a C? Golly how do you keep up that wondrous GPA of yours?" Dawn asks and Soda laughs at the heavy sarcasm that drips from this tiny girl's voice. She's a card that's for sure.

"By copying your homework." Kitty replies and Dawn laughs, a soft chime-like laugh that causes Soda to smile in spite of himself. It hasn't even been a full on twenty minutes and he was falling for this girl, hard.

Kitty turns her attention back to Soda, who attempts to focus on the girl with the green eyes instead of the girl with grey. "But why don't you just finish out this semester? You can just keep trying Soda, I mean we're already in the third month of school."

"No use," Soda says and Dawn can hear the shame in his voice. "The only thing I'm passing is auto mechanics and gym." Soda says before fixing his hat again, this time he lowers it, like he can use it to hide from the eyes staring at him, mostly the grey eyes that he's sure is judging him now.

"Why don't you get a tutor?" Dawn asks and Soda sighs, scuffing his chucks against the pavement and looking down.

"Tutors are expensive; we got a lot more to worry about other than my schooling anyways." Soda says and Dawn nods, she doesn't know what he means exactly but he takes his word for it. She doesn't believe that Soda is the lying type, he doesn't even seem to have a mean bone in his body.

"Dawn's a tutor though. I bet she'll lower her pricing, right Dawn?" Kitty asks and Dawn nods her head. She's lowers her pricing for people all the time, sometimes even tutors kids for free. If her mother knew that though she would lose her head, she believed that Dawn's rate at five dollars an hour was a good fair price, for Dawn has never ever failed a test, assignment, or class before. They would be getting the best tutor around.

"No," Soda says with a head shake, "school just isn't my thing, it's not a big deal for me. I'll keep the tutoring thing in mind though, I've got a little brother, he's skipped two grades and is gonna be freshmen next year. He might need the help later on."

"Gosh, two grades, really? The boy must be brilliant." Dawn says in awe and Soda beams proudly of his little brothers achievements. Anything that Ponyboy has ever done Soda has been proud of it really.

"Yeah, he's got a good head on his shoulders. Why don't you write down a way I can contact you in case he needs the help." Soda says and Kitty crosses her arms over her chest, smiling and shaking her head at the boy.

Dawn disappears back in the car to write out her phone number for Soda on a piece of paper out of one of her notebooks. It didn't even phase her that Soda had an ulterior to get this phone number, sure it will be handy to know a good tutor for Ponyboy, but having the phone number will be even better for Soda.

"Boy, you are smooth." Kitty whispers to Soda as she passes him to get in the car. They'll be leaving soon since the gas station is starting to get busy and it was time for Dawn to get home before her mama began to question her whereabouts.

Soda winks at Kitty and then takes the paper from Dawn. Her handwriting is loopy and perfect and Soda can't believe how perfect the girl seems to be at everything. Some boys would find this annoying but Soda found it to be a relief, spending all this time with girls with his side of town made him forget that there were some classy ladies his age as well. As he grabs the paper Soda makes sure to brush his fingertips against Dawn's and there it was the first spark. It shot through both of their fingers straight up their arms and into their heart. Dawn felt it as strongly as Soda did at the moment and their eyes met each other. It was like the string that attached their hearts shortened because she was closer to him than she remembered being a few moments ago.

"I'll see you around sometime." Soda says with a sweet smile that Dawn returns.

He cheeks flush with a rosy color and she replies, "Yeah, I hope so." Before backing up a few steps slowly, her eyes on Soda the entire time and returning to her car.

* * *

The street that Dawn and Kitty lived on was filled with large homes that ranged from one story or two story and whether the flowers in the garden were purple and white, pink and white, or red and white. Kitty lived in a one story powder blue house with large bay windows and a heavy oak door. Her flowers were red and white and protected by a picket fence that had just recently been repainted again for the season. Her house wasn't that extravagant on the inside or the outside but it was still filled with nice expensive items, just not as expensive as the items you would find in Dawn's house.

Dawn's house is a powder purple with wisteria growing up and around the wrap around porch. Her lawn is perfectly trimmed, the fence painted, the flowers are groomed, and the porch is swept daily. Her house was by far the largest on the block, it is two story with a princess like tower with pointed roof and all that provide space for the den on the first floor and her father's study on the second floor. The help made sure the house was spotless inside and out, that the meals were cooked, and that the two Johnson girls were taken care of so that Mrs. Johnson could go out and play bridge or head to the country club or just do whatever she wanted when she didn't feel like playing wife and mother which was pretty much all the time. In fact the only time Mrs. Johnson ever played the role of mother was when she was punishing, ridiculing, or nagging her daughters.

As Dawn pulled the Ford Falcon into the driveway, Kitty was out of the car before it could stop. She had seen Dawn's mom in the kitchen window and didn't feel like being caught in that crossfire. She said her goodbye to her friend and hurried across the street to her less extravagant house and more caring mother. Dawn took a deep breath for she had also seen her mother in the kitchen window, which meant that she was most likely in a bad mood because it's not five o'clock which means it's not the appropriate hour to have a glass of wine.

Dawn checks her watch, she still had two more hours until her mom would finally pour her first glass and leave Dawn and her younger sister Shelley alone. Mrs. Johnson had a tendency of picking on Shelley more than Dawn because Shelley wasn't as beautiful. At eleven she was pudgy little girl with limp yellow hair, rosy cheeks, and freckles. Dawn adored her sister but Mrs. Johnson just saw her for everything she was not. Sure this kept Mrs. Johnson off of Dawn's back, but Dawn could never bite her tongue when her mother started to attack Shelley so she would take a good tongue lashing along with her sister.

Dawn opens the heavy oak door to the house slowly, she's greeted with the smiling face of Grace, the help. Dawn adores Grace, mostly for the reason that the woman played mother to bother her and Shelley. She is a middle-aged black woman with wide hips and short hair, her eyes are the color of chocolate and she has a voice as warm as honey. If the girls asked Grace if she loved them, she would deny it because loving them wasn't her job, but deep down Grace loved those two girls like they were her own daughters. She wanted them to succeed and did her best to be supportive since their mother certainly was not.

"And how was school Miss Dawn Marie?" Grace asks and Dawn smiles hanging up her sweater up on the coat rack and then re-shifting her bag on her shoulder.

"Just fine." Dawn replies with a smile, "Where's Shell-bell?" Dawn asks because her sister and Grace are usually the first people to greet her when she got home from school.

"In her room." Grace says as she returns to her dusting, in a lower voice she adds, "you're mama caught her in the cookie jar. Started raving about little Shelley's weight again."

"Mama still can't get over the fact that neither of her daughters are going to be pageant winners?" Dawn asks a bit louder than she should have and Grace snaps her dusting rag at Dawn.

"Now you watch that mouth of yours." Grace warns in a low voice and Dawn sighs, knowing that she did need to watch her attitude.

"Yes, ma'am." Dawn says before heading up the staircase, "Will you let mama know I'm here?"

"Sure thing Dawn Marie." Grace says with wink before heading into the den where Dawn assumed her mother was playing solitaire or reading.

Dawn made a point of stopping in her room first. It's white with light blue accents; Mrs. Johnson's doing of course. Dawn wanted to slip off her shoes and put her school bag away before checking on her baby sister. Dawn was in the habit of making sure everything she brought home was put away right away because if not she would have to endure another tongue lashing from her mama and Dawn just didn't have the patience for them sometimes.

" Shelley?" Dawn calls softly on the other side of her sister door, she knocks softly three times and waits a moment before entering. "Hi baby sister." Dawn greets when she finds her baby sister playing with a Barbie doll.

"Hi." Shelley greets without looking up at her older perfect sister. Now Shelley loves her sister, it was just hard to live in the shadow of a person so beautiful and smart, she loves her sister but sometimes she hated her.

"Baby sister what are you doing?" Dawn asks as she sits down next to Shelley. The two looked a lot alike, Shelley just not a physically beautiful, yet. The girl hadn't grown into herself like Dawn had, but she would the younger girl just had to give it time.

"Trying to figure out how to look like Barbie." Shelley replies and Dawn smiles, taking the doll gently from her sister round hands.

"Why do you want to look like Barbie?" Dawn asks and Shelley gives her sister an incredulous look.

"Because she's perfect." Shelley says and before Dawn can tell her sister that Barbie is in fact not perfect, that no one was this beautiful and could do all of these amazing things, Shelley adds, "Because she reminds me of you."

Dawn is caught off guard at the comparison. Dawn never considered herself to look like Barbie, sure they were both blonde and skinny but that was it. Barbie had her own life, this free will to be whatever she wanted. Dawn had to worry about ever decision she made just in case it didn't fit in with her social crowd. Barbie was actually the perfect girl and Dawn was just trying to be.

"Now I'm nothing like Barbie." Dawn begins, once she finds her voice again, "I don't think anybody is and that's a good thing. If we were all like Barbie, there would be no room for new achievements to be proud of, everyone would have done the same thing you've already done. I don't think you should ever strive to be like Barbie, sure she's pretty and smart but she's a doll and no one is actually perfect. We all have flaws, physically and mentally but we learn to grow around them, to live with them and our flaws do change we outgrow a lot of them. Sure you don't look like Barbie right now but you have all this time to grow into something and be beautiful in way that's Shelly and not Barbie. Don't ever let mama make you feel bad about yourself, because she's not perfect either. Just hold your head up and keep going, your achievements will always outnumber your flaws."

"Are you sure?" Shelley asks, looking wide eyed up towards her sister.

"Yeah I'm sure." Dawn says, before pressing a kiss to her sisters temple, "Besides Barbie's plastic anyways."


End file.
